An embodiment relates generally to developing and enhancing service procedures and diagnostics.
Service repairs are performed by service providers, such as a service department at a dealership. The problem or symptoms relating to the problem are reported to a service technician who then attempts to diagnose and repair the vehicle. The service technician will utilize service diagnostics, service manuals, knowledge, and past experience to correctly identify the root cause of the problem.
A structural list of parts, components, and modules may be provided in a structural taxonomy database that illustrates structurally relationships among components; however, it is still up to the technician to identify a specific part from an exhaustive list that is causing the issue. However, the overabundance of possible choices may be burdensome to the technician. Moreover, there may be relationships that are not present in the structural taxonomy database because there may be a functional relationship between the parts as opposed to a structural relationship that is not identified in the structural list of parts.